30th Century Man (INCOMPLETE)
by Mr Foolio
Summary: Set a few months after 'Meanwhile'... Fry remembers fragments of the time skips. It changes him to a new array of self esteem and awareness. Unfortunately there are others that also know... I started writing this in 2014 and since then I have lost interest. I dont think I will ever finish this story. Maybe I will.. But its been years since I opened this..
1. Authors Note

Authors Note,

So after watching all the episodes of Futurama in 2014 and after reading quite a number of stories online here. I became so motivated to write up a story of the aftermath from the final episode of the show.

Thinking back I have no idea how I found such motiviation. All it took was a cold Australian Winter, an ipad, and some ambient ASMR Blade Runner soundtracks to help me along the way.

I dont think I will finish this story considering the fact I now work full time and have grown older losing interest in these things. If I was allowed to publish this physically then maybe I would go and do it.. But Who knows...

I may come back to this eventually..

It is all over the place at the moment, the places where there are blank spaces for paragraphs are split sets of the story.


	2. Story

The 30th Century Man

_Set a few months after 'Meanwhile'_

In every city and every nation, people go about their day to day lives with no real desire and interest in the world around at all. Whether its from the wonders of mother nature or the grime and toil of the industrial world, people just see it as something conventional and go about their lives knowing that the world to them as something familiar.

Except for one.. He wasn't born in the 31st century, but when he suddenly awoke in the city of New New York from the frozen cryogenic capsule, the young man knew he found his home. The world to him was something so amazing and so breathtaking, even when many who would just simply dismiss it and move on as if its uninteresting and mundane. But he never was like that.. He always had the opposite to everyones opinions, always admiring, observing with astonishment.

He had been to places only people from the 20th century would only dream of and sometimes would wish about living in, but for him.. That wish came true, but for once which was an accident to him, was now regarded as a scheme to save the future. His future, and the future of the ones that are close to him, and the ones he loved. But also to lose the values of a family who although never really saw a bright future ahead of him, but also the 4 legged mammal known as 'Seymour' who meant everything to him back then.

Somedays he often wondered if the world didn't ever need saving.. And to what would his life be like if he never was frozen on New Years Eve 1999? Would he be still stuck in the same pizza delivery service? Still dreaming of a world of _'Flying through space, fighting monsters, and teaching alien women to love?' _

He thought of it a lot, and the thought always troubled and worried him even when he used get migraines just trying to think about it. Until that one night in the year 3004 when, he was asked to simply walk the pet Nibblonian Habitant. Leading to the discovery of what really happened December 31st 1999, and to why the fate of the universe had depended on his life... His sacrifice... For her..

But now it was something he can easily look back on and brush off without any worry. To him now it was just like devouring a can of the highly addictive soft drink known as 'Slurm' or a bottle of freshly brewed bottle of LoBrau beer, a matter which is quick and as easily forgettable. For he had a career - A career of something similar of description to his job in the 1990s as a Delivery Boy. But it was never similar of adventure. Despite the low income and close encounters of closing down business, he would never ever leave his life at the delivery company of 'Planet Express' run by the only living relative left by blood. For him it was a dream come true, it was something he had always wanted to do.

Still, the world to him always had to be compared and critiqued to his point of view. Of all the years he spent in the 31st century he was always making observations of every detail on a daily basis, to how it all looked so similar in Science Fiction films of his life in the 20th century.

There was the movie titled Blade Runner: The complicated outlooks of the city of Los Angeles in the fictional year of 2019 and it was a world where Blade Runner, Rick Deckard lived in hunting down replicant humans. This was a movie where he never understood any part of the story, most likely because the reason why it was because of his learning level which was just too typical. But it definitely was a movie he liked to watch solely for the reason, just to watch the dark metropolis where he used to wish his old hometown would soon to become in the years. It was also too of the notorious film soundtrack, where in the period of controlling robotic hands where he would rearrange the Vangelis composition 'Blade Runner Blues' on his notorious holophonor compilation.

Another was Alien and The Thing: A panel of movies where the main theme is being hunted by the unknown, more of a biohazard. This has led to decisions of where he wish he never saw those films in his life. Endless stalkings of creatures and dangerous inhabitants experienced by Planet Express has often shed nightmares to the entire crew, increasing worries and concerns of what might be next. This was led to the storage of additional firepower incase of a deadly situation arises again, but it never really made them feel much better.

There was Star Wars, and Star Trek: Where space is an endless philosophy, and when the regions of uncharted lands can often lead towards new treasures or to a world of chaos and destruction. It was something that embarked and inspired the world he dreamt about for all those years, and even the universe...

The Universe... Space...

It was something so majestic he couldn't give up on, in fact he would never leave it even if he had the option to. The views of it all, the milky way, the stars, the planets, the sight of earth from far away and his own personal milestone of setting foot on the moon. Walking in the moon was something he'd been so proud of and it stood as a proud moment in his life ever since he arrived in the 30th century. He still cherishes the memory to this day and often wonders if his parents would be proud of such a feat of him living a life in space and to the world of remarkable yet obscure technology. To him, the sights of it all never made him disinterested or distasteful to the world, even on long delivery journeys he would spent most of his time sitting to himself quietly staring out of a window.

It was something.. He loved doing and watching.

Even though he was never born in this time frame, it was his home among many. His life.. His name was Phillip J. Fry

It was December 26th 3013 and the winter evening in New New York was a cold one. After a quiet yet stressful day of cleaning the trail of debris and destruction that the infamous 'Robot Santa' left behind the day before. The Planet Express Crew all parted ways and went home with sighs of relief that another season of what's now formally known as 'Xmas' is now over for another year.

Dawdling back to his home, the distance from Planet Express to the Robot Arms Apartments for Fry was short but lonely. His best friend, his first robot friend was keen after for a night out after typically doing nothing all day but insulting others and grinding and dispensing trash in his metal cavity. The bending unit who liked nothing more than drinking, smoking, gambling, partying, stealing, and the rest of it... Was in need of an urgent recharge otherwise he would have to prolong the effects of a sudden shutdown and a very lengthy reboot.

But to Fry's knowledge it was just too typical of him going out all the time. Fry was offered to go out and spend the night out with him but he declined. The robot left without a trace leaving Fry walking back home alone in the chilly winds. Thinking about what the bending unit would get up to throughout the night, Fry quietly chuckled to himself: '_Heh, I guess somethings never change from him.'_

But he was his friend, his first real friend.. A robot!

And that robots name was Bender Rodriguez.

Shifting thoughts away from Benders plans, Fry was only now a few metres away from his place. He looked up towards skyline of the transport tubes, admiring the advancements and the true complexity of the concrete but also electronic jungle. The floating billboards which seemed to show the most pointless products that money can buy even in the future, the sounds and sights of burning matter from space ships which never really bothered Fry one bit; as a matter of fact he actually adored it. Those revolutionary tubes designed to prevent traffic across the busy city making the life of not owning any form of transport extremely convenient. Fry knew that using the tubes would obviously take less time than walking or calling for a hover taxi to get him back to Robot Arms. But he never really liked using the advantageous method of transportation all that often, unless to an extent it was an emergency or if it was raining. He would still prefer to stroll along and explore the world he lived in, plus he thought that walking was something that did him good.

Fry finally reached the entrance Robot Arms, and dawn had finished. The evening was now born and the stars began to shone, something that he always had time and commitment to watch. But first things first...

Fry swiped his apartment key card on the mail box computer in the small lobby. He heard the air compressor vacuum activate and began transporting mail. Once the postal machine emitted a quick ding, Fry gathered the express air mail for both him and Bender. Fry flicked through of what it was just a small batch of a few letters showing no interest in any at all, as they were all for Bender.

"Hmph, all fraudulent related I bet"

He was also disappointed because of the fact he was expecting a parcel of a 20th century music band he used to adore. Since his 'all-Rush' mixtape was destroyed on a recent delivery mission, Fry decided to buy the entire discography of the progressive rock band and a few other albums from artists which were all so familiar back in his time.

Walking along the dark and empty corridors to his room, the low frequency sounds resonated throughout the building of Robot Arms. The combination of the emitted sounds was simply electrical matter and the other robots in their own residence. It was something that his other colleagues disliked when they often visited on a occasional basis. But to Fry it never mattered, the ambience simply reminded him of 'Deckards Apartment' from Blade Runner.

Finally reaching apartment number '00100100' Fry slowly and tiredly swiped his key card unlocking the room which is Benders space before stepping into the 'closet'.

"Lights on!"

A sudden array of light burst into the apartment from the automated light machine which he had installed just recently. Just as many other innovations of the future, this was another small one to made life slightly simpler. After activating the electromagnetic lock on the door, Fry sighed in relief of a long day over and done with.

The apartment shared by Fry and Bender was never too exquisite or luxurious compared to where his planet express colleagues lived in. It had gone through many development upgrades and renovations caused by previous destruction and careless messes. But it looked the best it ever has been now in all the years since the red headed delivery boy moved in. The immaturity and laziness of Fry was the reason his apartment used to smell and look like an abandoned zoo, but also of the infestation of insects and owls from the food scraps laying around for days, weeks, and even months. But slowly and surely Fry soon took to the error of his ways and had cleaned the place out. Bender was not the only one surprised at his sudden change of lifestyle but also the crew at planet express were all surprised by it too. Fry still wasn't the sharpest tool in the set, but he began to see things a mature person would take to. Cleaning up after himself after making a mess just by eating or working, also realising that if something had to be done, he would do it. Fry would still make occasional mistakes from time to time, but he knew that they weren't as bad as the things he used to do. But not only that, Fry also changed his own lifestyle: He showered more, taking more care of his personal hygiene, he took up to reading novels that would be read by a 12 year old (Fry knew he had to start somewhere), even he had improved dramatically of his holophonor playing which was something he took great pride in. Fry was learning everyday.

Checking the holographic clock on the wall Fry decided it was time to have dinner, have a shower straight after then go to bed.

Fry didn't feel like cooking anything too complex, he thought that the simple trait of bacon, eggs, sausages, a side of cooked tomatoes and a can of slurm would suffice even if it was the best he could do. Wasting no time gathering what he needed and activating the stove, Fry thought about how easy and quick it is to cook today than it was 1000 years ago. In the space to time it took to cook in 1999, which would take 20 minutes; it took Fry no less than 3 and it didn't even make much of a mess as he thought it would.

Sitting down on one of the vacant chairs, Fry devoured the entire plate in 10 minutes. He cooked alot more than he could handle because of the reason that he would use it as leftovers and eat it for breakfast the next morning. Quietly sitting to himself contemplating thoughts, Fry changed his view out towards the large window studying the busy New New York skyline traffic for a brief moment.

It was a marvellous sight, it was something the world would regard as a negative portion of life and a huge problem. But it was one of those amazing things Fry found so wonderful and _'awesome'_..

Quickly reigning out of the day dream, Fry disposed of the dirty dishes and cooking utensils in the 'Hydro-washer' then activated the quick cyclebefore heading to the bathroom. The light filled the lavatory and Fry immediately took to studying his face in the mirror, he took note of the amount of facial hair he didn't shave off in the past month. How he looked so similar and familiar as memories of his time paradox duplicate suddenly came into his mind..

Lars Fillmore, a man who Fry hated more than anyone when he first met him. A man who took his deepest desire away from him and suddenly gave it away it in all of a sudden to his surprise. When Fry finally understood why Lars had called off the wedding, he came to a conclusion that he would make the same sacrifice if he was in his shoes. Even though that they were basically the same person, they were just too different from each other. Lars, a mature figure who knew nearly every detail about anything, who could disarm a bomb with powder. And Fry who never even knew how to tie his shoelace until he was 17, or until last year knew how to fix a lightbulb without getting electrocuted. But even if they were still the same person, Fry still never liked thinking about it.

Quickly dismissing the thought, Fry took the razor from the porcelain basin shaving the red facial hairs off and washing the excess down the drain through the automatic basin disposal unit. Disposal units were now mandatory on Earth and had to be used in every place where there was a drain, otherwise the fines are huge if you even haven't got one installed. He then set about brushing his teeth after examining his toothbrush of any metal shards laid by Benders 'ass polishing'. Finding no metal pieces Fry cleaned his teeth with slurm flavoured toothpaste then immediately focused on the shower to cleanse himself off after a days work. Fry stripped of this clothing, inputted the preferred temperature controls on the shower panel warmer than he usually took it because of the weather conditions outside, then stepped in and showered.

Once he finished, Fry dried himself then immediately put his dirty clothes into the 'Washing Dryer Deluxe' Bender claimed to have 'Won' a few years back, and activated the normal washing/ drying cycle, hopefully ready by the next morning.

Walking towards his bedroom Fry wondered of what would be on for work tomorrow. _Another batch of deliveries no doubt.. Oh well at least the business is finally coming along as good as ever_.

This was true. The business of Planet Express increased dramatically in the past months. Which was enough for the company's expansion for another PE ship very soon, and an extension of the building. Planet Express was now a fair contender competing with other major delivery companies across the city of New New York. And the reason why? Its all because of Fry, his improvements led to more happy and satisfied customers, and the idea of improving the advertisements around the city.

The bedroom was just about as equal in size as the kitchen. The main highlight in Fry's room was the two-tall dark black shelves situated parallel to each other, with a surround sound Hi-Fi situated in between leaning on the wall directly opposite to the double bed. His collection of Vinyl, and CD memorabilia was growing, and Fry was really proud of it. He first put on the pyjamas lying underneath the pillow then turned and walked towards the Hi-fi. Noticing that there were still Records lying around from the previous evening, he slowly began to pack them away as he had no interest in listening to them right now. He studied each one as he placed them neatly on the shelf. _Hmph, lets see here: David Bowie, ELP, Kate Bush, Lou Reed: Metal Machine Music?... Oh right! Heh... Bender. The Breakfast Club... _'The Breakfast Club Soundtrack' was a favourite of Fry since he owned it in the 20th century along with a few others which he recovered from his old home in New York. Every time he drops the needle on it, immediately he thinks of his brother, Yancy and his son; Phillip J Fry The second.

Putting the last of the Records on he shelf, Fry turned and lept straight underneath the covers of his bed, getting comfortable straight after.

"Lights Out!"

The machine obeyed the order and the lights cut out, only leaving the lights of the city beaming through the large window. Fry always had the time to look out the window, admiring the night sky until he would fall asleep.

But for now.. He closed his eyes, he pondered his thoughts back to the Planet Express crew.. His workmates, his friends.

There was Hermes Conrad, the Jamaican bureaucrat afraid of almost anything, even of his own mistakes, missing forms, and four stamps instead of five.

Dr. John Zoidberg, the handy doctor who doesn't even know what a hand is. Despite is overall friendliness Fry cant help himself thinking back to when he chopped off his arm in the battle of Claw Patch, showing is overall aggression and hidden anger.

Professor Farnsworth, the only living relative Fry was left. The only man who knew nearly everything in this world about science, despite the draw backs of everyday amnesia.

Scruffy the Janitor, _Oh yeah I keep forgetting about that guy._

Amy Wong, the now graduated intern who Fry once had a brief fling with. From time to time Fry did occasionally regret ever breaking up with Amy, but that was a long time ago, and now he smiled about how well and happy she currently is with her relationship with Kif Kroker.

Fry always liked Kif, they got along well whenever they saw each other, and did enjoy hanging out on such occasions like dates and blernsball matches. But thats when only he isn't accompanied by his leader.. Zapp Brannigan..

Brannigan, the over confident space captain who's foolish bravery on past missions cost the lives of the innocent from time to time again. Fry always described him as 'Vermin', he hated him solely for the reason because he hurt the one who was closest to him, the one he admired and adored, the one he loved.. Turanga Leela..

_Leela..._

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She was so perfect, so amazing, more determined than anyone in anything she would ever attempt to do. Her cyclops eye to Fry's was something more amazing than the view of the vast emptiness and tranquility of outer space. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she smiled at him, the way his world brightened every time he saw her... Even just thinking about her made his heart beat faster.

Fry devoted his life in the 31st century for her, Leela was the sole reason why he tried to change, to show confidence, and to show a side of maturity, to show that she needed him as much as he needed her. It took a matter of years for Leela to finally accept his offers seconds before they flew straight into a wormhole. Even though their relationship was on and off from time to time the past years, Fry knew it was because of the reason of his immature actions and did his best for her to be a better man.

And he did, Leela was impressed with some of the things he learnt and the things he did without mucking up or causing havok... Still she does get frustrated with Fry at times, but he does his best to improve. But that wasn't important to him right now, only thing he could think about drifting off to sleep was her... He loved her and she loved him.

In another part of New New York, blocks away from Robot Arms. Another familiar building stood in the increasing winds and heavy snowfall, and inside apartment 1i another figure was neighboured in her apartment contemplating life.

The apartment room was dark and sat lifeless as only the city lights polluted the lounge room of the small apartment. But it wasn't quiet.. A modern 31st century turntable which levitated a borrowed vinyl was audible. As a familiar Kool & The Gang track was continually on repeat throughout the one eyed woman's lounge room, she was quietly relaxing by lying on a bright white sofa with a soft furry creature silently sleeping and softly cooing in the purple haired woman's lap.

And this woman was Turanga Leela.

The starship captain of Planet Express, who never gave up, who always cheated death, who was extremely reliable and dependable, who always found a remarkable solution out of every tight situation. She wasn't the most friendliest being in the world for that matter in fact she did have a quick temper, but she always had a soft side to her that everyone else preferred in her.

As the band played 'Summer Madness' all Leela could now do was think back and revert to her relationship and feelings with Fry..

_Fry…._

_Phillip.._

He was someone who opened the whole world to her, who showed a sense of fun and good will in things people usually brush off and ignore. He showed her how there is beauty in almost everything to the eye after their first delivery together on the moon. He was the one who took years and years for her to see him as 'more than a friend'. And more importantly he was always there for her whenever she needed him.

Smiling at the thought, Leela was happy now that she was with the red headed delivery boy. But asides from her positive thinking, theres always a negative side to her mind that always has to interfere. A side that made her depressed, sad but also very aggressive and angry.

Leela hated her life before meeting him, she often wondered what would of happened _'If_ _Fry never even fell into that cryo capsule? Would I still be living this life? Alone and miserable? Without him? _

_Or without anyone at all? Even Nibbler?'_

_Nibbler.._

The pet was still fast asleep in Leela's lap. As she petted the little creature, Leela thought about the secrecy of the Nibblonian's and the impact they had on the entire universe. It was almost hard to believe for her that he was over 5000 years old and still looked as small and cute as a puppy. And from all that time he was the one who changed the life of the man she loved, who changed hers.. And changed the smell in the air..

_'Wait.. Smell?'_

Leela's eye shot open, "Oh shit, Nibbler!?"

Leela recognised that stench out of anywhere. It was just too common for her considering she always had to put up with it from time to time, thus now interrupting her moment of relaxation as Nibbler was now wide awake scurrying off the couch playfully muttering and gibbering, running around in circles in the darkness.

Angrily rising up slowly on the couch to a sitting position, Leela sarcastically thought of how this was the _perfect time _for such a thing. As a dark and heavy object pressed against her thighs.

"Dammit, This is the last time I'm letting you sleep on me!" angrily referring to the small creature, as the heavy object pressed even further between her legs.

"Lights on!"

The room shone brightly and Leela looked down and sighed loudly. _'Yep! Another piece of dark matter! Oh lord, Nibbler not again!..._ _Well... At least it will give Bender something to do tomorrow instead of nothing.' _

Because dark matter was too heavy for Leela to manoeuvre over lengthy distances, Bender was the only one capable of dark matter transportation from A to B. And because it was also deemed useless currently thanks to Professor Farnsworth's destruction of the 'Anti-Backwards crystal', no starship in the galaxy is currently compatible by it. The only use of dark matter now is to simply... Dispose of it until a use for it is discovered again.

Hesitantly but quickly Leela placed the heavy piece of matter to the litter box across the room, ignoring the fact that the vinyl player was still on rotation she proceeded straight into the kitchen area which was close by, to wash up the abundant stench from her hands.

Leela considered her kitchen much more admirable and lively after the reconstruction of her apartment block a number of years back. Even though it was a small area which consisted of the upmost basic, kitchen appliances for standard home use, Leela decided to add a bit of _'natural life'_ to the place. She had a Fruit Salad Tree on the kitchen bench and also a number of growing vegetable crops hanging from the ceiling dispenser. Leela had also requested a number of extra windows around the apartment including the kitchen, thus shedding sunlight for the convenient plantation and to make her place _'less tedious, and dull'._

Upon walking into the kitchen Leela as she was about to move her hand underneath the sensor on the faucet, she suddenly changed her mind and thought that _'It probably would be a better idea to shower instead'_ upon walking out, she immediately re-gained her interest of the vinyl player once again.

Leela decided to switch off the turntable. By doing so, she pulled out the record from the levitating field and put it back into its case placing it into the wooden cabinet directly in front of her, reminding herself to return it to Fry. Once done she walked towards her bedroom already removing her tank top and hair tie before stripping completely bare.

Just as she was stepping in to the bathroom, Leela saw Nibbler curled up on her bed already sound asleep. She walked over and gave the little creature a soft rub on the head, making him whimper softly and peacefully, touching Leela emotionally.

_'Aww you really are a forgivable little bastard aren't you? Oh Nibbler..'_

"Be a good boy and sleep for me now baby."

As she stepped in the bathroom closing the sliding door behind her. Nibbler now shot wide awake, jumping off the bed, scurrying towards one of the air vents before activating the power lock. As the vent opened, Nibbler made up a convincing figure of himself with a pair of Leelas black leggings and one of her white tank tops, placing the inanimate object on his 'proper' bed in the darkest corner of the room.

Satisfied with the result, Nibbler turned and hurried through the vents whilist Leela was occupied in the shower.

There was a problem with the mighty one.. His life was in danger, but that explanation is for another time.

The night in New New York grew even colder and the snow fell even heavier. But that never worried Bender who was eclipsed in a night of 'overloading his power cells' and having the time of his life with some cheap floozies and _'free'_ wallets from peoples pockets. Partying throughout the night until the early hours of the morning..

At around 2:30 In the early morning, Bender had just reached the lobby of Robot Arms and checked the mail supply which read empty, leaving Bender confused and violently angry.

_'Dammit! Which bastard stole my mailed checks?!... Hang on a minute.. Argh, Of course! Fry!' _

Benders violent expression suddenly eased now he was making his way upto apartment room '00100100'.

_'Heh good on him, that meatbags learning everyday... All because of Big Boots, he would do anything to please her... God she can be a bitch at times. How does he put up with her and keep coming back for more? Uhhh human logic, Ill never get it.'_

Bender was just about there until a small figure lurking in the shadows behind him gained his attention.

"Hello? Who the hells there?!"

Bender couldn't make out who or _what _it was, and was also unable to use his night vision mode because of his power overload.

_'Ahh crap..'_

"Listen" As he took out a black crowbar from his chest compartment, he continued "You have three seconds to come out before I come over there and nail you dead" The shadow didn't respond or shift one bit.

"One" Bender took a few slow and cautious steps towards the figure.

"Two" He was getting closer.

"Thr.." The creature suddenly dashed, fleeing down the hall. Bender quickly took chase, entering the stairwell ascending towards the roof.

"Get your ass back here you little shit! I wanna know what the hell you think you're doing!"

Bender burst through the door outside on the roof and his core temperature suddenly dropped, looking around for the intruder.

'_Argh damm this snow.. Huh? Where did he go?'_

Bender looked down from each edge of the sky rise block to find nothing but the 'city that never sleeps', before looking up towards the sky only to find a Slurm blimp.

The mysterious figure was gone and Bender now felt useless, making his way back down heading back to room '00100100' he pondered about such a strange figure and to why it was hanging so close to his room

_'Who_ _was that? I didn't think robot arms would be that vulnerable at all!? Argh screw it, probably just another homeless bot or another rodent infestation.'_

Bender scanned his card and immediately entered his small confined space, not bothering to enter the closet and not bothering to check up on Fry as he already would know that he's probably asleep. Knowing that work was on for tomorrow, and after some consideration not to check the hall again, Bender locked the entrance and 'powered down' through the remainder of the night.

However that was the least of Benders worries.

Within the space of darkness, a small light rigid freight van hovered outside the bedroom window of apartment 00100100.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah.. Turn the engine off"

The black van powered down and remained stationary; Hovering outside the bedroom window.

A peering shape envied outside the window. Trying to study on Frys room and the advantageous methods of break and enter.

It was rather easy to make out and plan a kidnap from their point of view. Fry leaving the window heaters on 24/7 throughout the winter seasons was one main reason and the other that the robot arms apartments had glass as fragile as Zoidbergs emotions.

In their hover van, two masked men in dark black cloaks pondered at the opportunity. One rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small glass laser. Activated the device, and drew himself towards the window.

"Ok.. lets do this"

He got dragged back and shoved back into his seat by the other figure. Not granting any indication of anger by eye.

"You idiot." He began. "I told you before. Tomorrow night." He gestured back towards the apartment window, pointing at a small air vent directly above where Fry was sleeping. Nibblers third eye was poking out opposite the direction of them. Not even sensing that he had been caught.

"Can't you already see that he's being watched and granted… Plus his stupid Robot Friend is there too."

A small electronic device was pulled out of the black cloak similar to a PDA. A charted signal flashed indicating the precise location of Bender and his current Status.

'…

BENDER B. Rodriguez

Location: Robot Arms Apartments, New New York City, Earth

Status: Undergoing Hibernation – 68%

Fuel/Energy Supply: Satisfactory – 93%

Internal Core: Overloaded – In Recovery – Approx 1hr 13min till Completion

….'

The illegal device not only showed Benders status but in fact every single Robot charted in the Galaxy. All you had to do was type in a name and the results showed on the current fix and factory photo on any Electromechanical machine at the current time.

The PDA was turned off and put back away.

"See? No doubt he would hear us..."

The Van Door shut, the competent figure sat in the driver's seat and turned the key. The low electric engine began to rumble.

"Besides… We'll have Chaz with us tomorrow and we can use him. He knows more about the Planet Express crew than we do."

Arms crossed and the other sunk back into his seat.

"Fine.." he said angrily.

And at the same time, Leela couldn't sleep...

No matter how hard she tried, all she could do was revert her thoughts back to Fry..

To Leela and the rest of the planet express crew, asides from Fry's improvements, he was also acting rather strange which worried her dearly.

In the past couple of months Fry consistently acted like if he was the same age as the Professor, and also to if he was also married. Confusing him greatly because it was almost _'a dream so real'_ that he couldn't seem to recall one bit. But into convincing Fry that it must of been a dream, Leela felt sorry for him because all she could think back to was the time skipping incident of 3002 and how much she had hurt him and hurt herself.

Even more so of Fry's current random anger outbursts to everyone and everything..

Leela turned her position on her bed facing towards the window and the spare side of the bed gazing at the vacant spot, letting out a loud sigh.

_'Fry... I wish you were here.. I wish you were with me right now.. Comforting me.. Kissing me… Making love to me.. You've done so much for me, and yet I used to treat you like you were trash. Why did I do that to him? Why was I so cruel? You've finally changed. Not only for me but for yourself... Oh of all the men Ive dated, they never made me happy. You made me happy Fry, I thought you were just someone who only wanted something short term, until you showed that you cared for me, you risked your life for me, you wrote that opera. And still... I.. I treated you like shit.' _A stream of tears began flowing from her red and puffy eye onto the cotton pillow.

_'I made you even lonelier after I met Lars. Who… technically is you, risked his life to save mine, and I've come to realise that you would of done the same thing. But back then after he died, I thought about how much I ignored you and how much you really did mean to me... Fry I don't love you because you were Lars, I love you for who you really are..'_

Looking out towards the windows at the snowy sky before falling asleep, Leela began to cry softly. "Please Fry, Please forgive me. I love you, I need you."

The older she became the more emotional and sensitive she was. Leela found herself now willing to hold on to Fry and keep him as if he were a fragile diamond.

Soon she would hopefully one day find out Fry's random outburst and oddity. And end it.

A few months earlier..

A huge vortex of light seemed the earth, as if everything looked to be destroyed and mankind was disintegrated. Not leaving a single spectacle of matter or any particles behind. An abrupt explosion enveloped and a technical aura suddenly appeared of blinding lights and sparks of electricity. It was just like as if it was the Big Bang again. Only this time it was the fourth..

The familiar sight of complex skylines and transport tubes stood proudly among the sky as starships grew restless of the rush hour traffic. Billboards advertised their usual products only for market competition. And the sights of the earth re-rotating was conscious to the living, however all but one knew..

Fry painfully found himself on the floor in the Planet Express conference room, he felt like he'd been binge drinking again with his stomach beginning to churn... '_Ohh man I haven't had a hangover in 30 years..' _He thought to himself abruptly as he started to pick himself back up off the floor. _'Man, Leela's gonna be mad... I just hope she'll come back with her medication tablets.. Oh that reminds me.. I should be taking mine.' _Thought Fry, which confused him all of a sudden.

_'Wait a second.. What the hell am I thinking about, Im not old am I? And Leela? Is... She... My... _

_Wife?...'_

Fry looked at his left hand not finding any rings on any of his fingers.

_'God it feels like I had a bad dream, no wait.. A good dream! No!... A great dream!... But it seems so real but not real at the same time? Arrgh man, I guess I drank too much again.'_

Fry sat down at one of the chairs in the conference room and his expression turned melancholy, not noticing the familiar sounds of the sliding door opening behind him. A woman stepped in…

It was Amy Wong.

The cute Asian-Martian woman whom Fry knew from day two of his future life, was concerned on the way Fry looked hobbled face down on the main table.

"Hey Fry, aren't you gonna come and watch the blernsball game with us?"

Fry looked up and swivelled the chair around and looked at Amy, he wasn't surprised that 'time' had begun to move again. Amy who was wearing a blernsball jersey and a pair of short and petite jeans which really showed off her smooth muscular legs, slowly walked towards Fry taking into account that he looked upset.

Quickly trying not to get any 'thoughts', he flashed Amy a small but sad smile before turning around again.

Amy suddenly looked worried, and Fry felt a warm grip on his shoulder "Fry? Whats wrong? Is this about Leela?"

Fry took a deep breath. "Amy. Theres something bothering me and I think this would be hard to explain, but Im not all too sure about this myself."

Amy looked confused as she sat down on one of the chairs fiddling with the strap on her blernsball cap as Fry continued.

"Whats happening to me? Amy do I look old? Was I married the past 50 years?"

As Fry said those words a small tear enveloped from his eye, and Amy was puzzled.

"Huh?.. Fry, look. What are you talking about? No you don't look old. And wheres this idea about marriage coming from." Amy looked shocked and let out a small involuntary gasp. "Wait a minute.. Fry? Are you going to propose to Leela?!"

Fry began to sniff constantly as he started to fiddle with one of the 'magazines' Bender left lying on the table before. "I thought I already did.. Well... Twice!" He continued "Im having this crazy sense of Deja-Vu that the world was time frozen and well.. Me and Leela were still alive."

Tears enveloped in his eyes "We got married, we spent our lives together, lived till we were old." Amy was bewildered. But a soft smile graced on her lips as she took Fry's hand.

"Fry?" She said trying to catch his attention. But he didn't budge, as he was crying. Amy grunted.

"It just seemed so real to me.." He said, Resting his head on the table ignoring the attention of Amy. "Me and her were just so happy. Nothing to bother us, we had everything to ourselves."

"Fry, look at me." As her grip tightened on his hand, Fry shook of his daydream, lifting his head and also complied. Still crying he looked face to face at Amy.

_'Well he hasn't been drinking at least, his breath isn't laced with alcohol and his eyes aren't bloodshot.. Must of had another bad dream or a horrible thought or something.. Ó, mā! Unless the professors probably done something to him again'_

"Fry.. Look, nothing bad has happened. Leela's downstairs right now getting ready to come along with us." Amy smiled at him, chuckling softly. "I think the professors done something with you, we better make sure before we leave okay?."

Fry compiled and smiled at the Asian woman and she smiled back at him.

"Heh... I think so too, thanks Amy."

Pulling him into a warm and friendly hug, Amy rubbed his back softly. Standing there for a small amount of time

_'Ugh, again and again this happens to him.. This is really starting to piss me off, just because he's a distant relative doesn't mean he can pull off experiments on him... Oh poor boy, i bet he keeps thinking about those time skips and Leela's outburst... Oh man was she filthy with him after that. No matter, I hope he doesn't stay like this for too long.'_

As they both pulled away Amy kissed his cheek and give him a warm smile.

"Come on, lets go find the professor and see what the crackpot has done."

"Bender! Get outta here!"

Leela was furious with the robot, as he casually strolled out of the locker room lighting up and inhaling on one of his freshly crafted Zubans.

"You know?! No wonder why Fry's so into you!" Bender laughed from outside the locker room, watching Leela trying to cover herself up with only a towel. He saw Leela give him a look that would plot the perfect time for him to leave her alone.

"Alright! Hey, I was only kidding. I wasn't going to sell them on the internet and give them to Brannigan, so he would once again have a good reason to ask you for his 'services' on his ship….. Again." He laughed while trying to reassure her, in which she had took it in the wrong way as she ended up pulling a magnet out of her locker and waved it towards him.

"Get rid of those pictures now" Leela furiously added. "Otherwise i'll make sure that 'this' and the can opener upstairs will almost certainly enjoy a meeting with you."

Instantly reluctant, Bender quickly tossed Leela the little disk which contained photographs that men would most likely drool over. She caught it.

Bender noticed that his power cells were beginning to run low and was due for a recharge... But for him there was still something that needs to be done before he can even have a drop of alcohol...

_'Arrrrrggghh, time to fix that whale oil filter leak. And I need booze! Stupid Leela, making me do this crap.'_

Bender was on his way to the Planet Express ship to fix the defects preventing the ship from legally flying without danger. Not that they've been through enough already. Until he spotted Fry on the upper balcony. He glanced at him and noticed that he was being comforted by Amy and then made their way to what it looked like the upper observatory.

Bender grunted and walked up the flights of stairs onto the planet express ship, he kicked a lone bolt sitting on the metal stairs.

_'Man what a sook! Why cant Leela get Fry to do it? Oh! Cause Frys her boyfriend, oooo Fry, oooo I love you, oooo Fry, oooo Make love to me.'_

Sarcasm for Bender was almost like a second language. No matter what situation occurs of anything or anyone, Bender is always there for to stupidly remark putting the lives of the PE crew in danger, no matter whether its from space bandits, pirates, aggressive aliens who almost annoyingly take offence to almost anything. Bender always has to make it worse for them. And still does, unlike Fry who had now come to realisation of thinking before talking.

The leaks were major, thanks to Leela running into the Madison Cube Garden the previous day. It was also urgent to fix due to another long distance contract delivery for the DOOP forces.

Fry and Amy walked upstairs to the dome and spacey observatory and entered through the automatic sliding door.

The professors observatory was a place Fry absolutely envied in the building of planet express. Of all the places besides Leelas quarters; this was his most desirable.

Fry loved looking and fiddling with all the professors inventions that either would scar him or persist his mind with permanent damage. Many of the familiar objects had reflected of all the adventures that he embarked on in the past. The what if machine which Fry noticed was in pieces, shrapnel of something that looks more like a bomb, Benders old empathy chip… _Oh boy that's something that brings back memories, _And the smell-o-scope which had also been fixed with telescopic functions not long ago.

Fry loved the smell-o-scope, purely for the telescopic reasons. From time to time he would wander up after work and gaze into it. Every little cosmic wonder was so affixed to him, after all these years it was still amazing. Fry never bored of it.

Occasionally Leela would join him discovering the little things she taught herself to ignore during life. And she Loved it.

Amy saw the Professor on what looks like he was drawing a schematic. Unclear of what however, to her it looked like some sort of remote with a single button to it.

She and Fry slowly walked over to him, Amy knew whatever he was making would never end up good.

Interested. Fry glanced at the professors new creation. A wisp of pain enclosed his brain, it hurt.. He clutched his head and groaned.

"Huh?... why does that look so familiar?" he muttered to himself.

Professor Farnsworth.. Fry's Great (x30) Uncle. The aged and idiosyncratic inventor. The founder of Planet Express. And practically to the world, A genius.

"Professor?"

Farnsworth was busy concentrating on the design on his new creation. Whatever ensured that a constant time loop from Earths time freezing would now not be. Fry had images of Déjà vu, and now that he had a closer look. It was slowly piecing back together, but he couldn't explain it. Fry was uncertain.

Fry felt like his head was going to explode. He groaned and stumbled slightly. Amy grabbed him and held him close.

"What have you done to Fry?"

The professor stopped his sketch, pages and pages of scientific equations were scattered across the desk and were piling.

"Heh whhaaa..?" Farnsworth replied.

"Ohhh, Fry! Let me recall."

Fry and Amy waited patiently for his reply. She glared a strait yet angry expression at him.

"I don't think I have done anything to Fool… Ehh. Fry.."

Fry stood away from Amy regaining his strength, he wandered past his relative taking focus on the time button design as The Professor adjusted his glasses.

A closer look saw a Brief Thesis on the Button. This was it, It was real, Fry knew he wasn't going crazy. Physical Pain invigorated in his head further. Fry groaned and clutched the desk.

"I remember now… A push of this button sent you back 10 seconds." he groggly said. "It was real. This button broke the universe, me and Leela were still alive."

Amy grabbed Fry again regaining her grip, Farnsworth was curious. He had never conceived of that part of the plan yet.

"Well?"

Fry couldn't take the thought anymore. He fainted.

"_Chuk sang dou but yu_"

"Amy… From my recollection."

Farnsworth turned back towards his project.

"I haven't done anything to Fry at all, and now if you will hurry up. Im also very busy now scram!.".

Amy picked Fry up and dragged him back towards the Employee Lounge.

"_Chak tou"_

As the door shut behind them, Farnsworth became concerned. A sense of doubt tinged him.

"_Oh my…"_

September 4th, 3013

The Door swished open, all the crew was already gathered at the Planet Express Conference Room.

"G..N…Eee" Enthusiastically The Professor knew that this would arouse either interest in a good or bad way. But to Fry, today was the day to change.

"Behold!" Farnsworth proudly Accounced. "The time button! A pocket-sized device that sends the entire universe 10 seconds into the past! I will now demonstrate.

He did, the button pushed reverted the clocks and the earth back. However Fry could sense what was happening and that the Time revert was in effect

"Pretty cool, Eh? Now I'm over here, where I was 10 seconds ago!"

Amy suddenly found some interest, in the newly acquitted time button. She was excited.

"Hey Somethings cool?!... Show it to us!"

Farnsworth became disoriented.

"Eh, wha? Oh, right! You were outside the button ball, so you don't remember a thing I said. Let's try again. But this time, everyone cram into my time shelter…"

Fry didn't obey, he stood and left the conference room. Towards the TV he went. Farnsworth ignored him.

'_If staying would mean freezing the universe which I'm sure I would have done last time, then knowing myself and Bender… We would have definitely done something stupid.'_

Remembering that he and Leela were planning to have a night out on the town. He wasn't too keen on the idea anymore. She was too busy checking out the 'new' time button. Fry flopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV to Morbo and Linda not really focusing on the stories.

_'Hmph, Ill just spend the Night at Leela's. She'll understand.'_

A small smile crept across his Lips._  
_

Present day:

December 27th, 3013

As the sun rose onto the still busy city of New New York. Phillip J Fry was still sound asleep, and so was Bender, now being fully rejuvenated from the previous night. Fry's alarm clock wasn't set to go off in a matter minutes (Seems that some forms of 20th century technology Fry would rather persist too), so here would be an appropriate time for a quick explanation and overture of the day.

Nibbler left Robot Arms a bit earlier than he normally would of, tracing himself back to Leela's apartment. But for all the matter of constantly watching and waiting for the Unknown cult whom you will know in a matter of time, tonight will be different… Fry's mental and physical disability is imperative to the Cults research of their vows to resurrect a long-lost figure, and for inside information on a time paradox phenomena conceived by the professor.

Bender and Fry awoke and made it to Planet Express early, they were the first to arrive. They loaded the ship first thing. The crew were allowing themselves to keep busy. Bender proceeding to watch TV, Amy, Leela and Fry were performing pre-flight check overs to make sure the ship was safe and airworthy to be used.

Hermes announced that only Six short range deliveries were to be made today to the crew's relief that it will be a short and easy day.

Leela piloted, Bender Drank, Fry kept himself in the cargo bay most of the trip (Much to Leelas worry, _He's been doing that more often for months now.)_ and Amy was up in the Deck on one of the ships computers.

The time passed, it was 4:30pm earth time in the afternoon. The little green Interstellar frigate drifted delivery after delivery. It was one hour until the last drop then 20 minutes back to Earth, then pack up and go home.

Excitement plagued Amy more and more as the time progressed, Kif was taking extended leave from the Doop to spend some time on earth with Her and the P.E. crew. She tried to focus but really didn't care less on the galaxy map of the trip at the moment. Lost in her own thoughts, Amy drew herself attention to the Milky way running parallel to the ship. Comets shot across the white spectrum and the stars grew brighter and brighter.

She gazed at it for a long time, it was never a sight she would stricken to overcome with such amazement and astonishing beauty. Mother nature's feats. A Mars born and bred girl, and clearly to Frys point of view that was still 'Cool'.

"You know, its incredible." She paused, and swished her chair closer towards the view screen. "I don't know how we never overcame our senses and saw the life of it all"

Leela adjusting the speed controls on the panel tried to ignore her. Amy continued.

"I can really see now why Fry finds it interesting. How was I so blind?"

Leela flicked on the auto pilot. She stood and walked closer to the view screen where Amy was.

"Because Fry is now living his ultimate fantasy" Leela sighed. "A fantasy that not very many people in the world will ever live. And that he never tires of looking out and that he never will, to him its always something new and obsolete to see."

Amy turned and looked at Leela questiongly. The mutant woman grew concerned.

"Like his fantasy of a family, marriage? Your selfishness of accepting and abandoning him during the time skips?" Amy babbled.

_'Oh fuck, here we go again.' _Leela thought.

"Or the countless times you have rejected him? He needed you as you needed him, but you just couldn't. The time when you met Lars and you drifted your best friend into the background. Or when you had no hesitation in trying to kill him with Yivo? Even Fucking Zapp Brannigan right in front of him?" She continued.

"Amy?!" Leela walked back to the captain's chair and switched off the auto pilot.

"His rambling on about the frozen world, and you two were married till old.?"

Leela froze.  
_'That's new, she's never mentioned that one before.'_

Amy turned her chair and looked at Leela again,

"Amy? How much has Fry told you about that? I know its just an etching thought but It wont exactly permit."

"Plenty… Plenty enough to know that it may be legit, or that Frys finally gone wack"

Leela shifted her weight on one boot with her arms crossed.

"Leela, we've been through enough. And I personally find that it would be pretty stupid not to at least take some sort of convinced effort to believe his story."

The locker room only consisted of both Fry and Leela since the two stayed back to inspect the ship of anything unusual. Mechanical or even Organic.

After

They both stood and Leela grabbed firmly on his shoulder facing him. Fry tried to resist. She had a strong grip on him, enough that even the fighting robot 'Destructor' couldn't even escape from.

"Look Leela, the professor hasn't done any.."

She cut him off placing her hand across his mouth, sighing.

_Ive had enough of this shit. The last 2 months has been him whinging and crying about this frozen world._

"Fry.. Im gonna cut being the _'supportive and helpful one' _and I want to know the truth. Whats gotten into you these past couple of months?"

She looked straight into his eyes, noticing that from sadness and despair Fry Immediately launched into anger. Which even or her was uncalled for.

"You wanna know whats gotten into me?!" He yelled directly at her, launching out his chair. "Its because of you Leela!" He shouted even louder, as Leela Just simply sat there looking at him shocked. Fry had never yelled at her this way ever.

"You forget about the proudest day of our lives, And you take it for granted! Almost like you couldn't give two shits about anything to do with me!"

Frys eyes were beginning to well up. And Leela noticed.

She was shocked.. Never ever has she seen Fry react in this way towards her

"Just like those timeskips Leela..."

_'Fuck it, i need to tell her about these timeskips. That message... I have to tell her'_

Bringing up the time skipping incident of 3002, was just about the hardest thing Fry could ever do. His heart was ripped out and torn those few days, especially also to how Leela had treated him after the milestone of the legal wed.

"You thought I somehow tricked you into marrying me, but I didn't. And you never forgave me for that!" He turned away from her walking towards his locker, his sour and angry expression now turned solemn but melancholy.

"You treated me like shit Leela." He sighed. "But I know how I did it, And im going to show you.. Remember the nebula Leela, how you used the doomsday device to destroy it?"

Leela nodded, she watched Fry for a moment scan his fingerprint on his locker to unlock it. Like how it was mentioned before, never ever had she seen Fry go off at her this way. But to also remember the time skip incident of 3002 and of how she treated him sourly and bitterly, from then time and time again she convinced herself that Fry didn't trick her at all, she would never think that he would ever do something like that.

Leela was on the verge of tears. And as Fry took his time to compile himself, he took out his winter jacket and scarf and began to put them on. He turned towards her, he could see that Leela looked helpless and practically upset. But he could tell that she wanted to know what happened.

"Leela.." He began "Just before you detonated the device, I discovered the reason why this whole situation began..."

Fry turned back inside his locker, inputted the code to a more personal and secure safe that was installed to prevent Bender from stealing more personal items. Leela watched on as Fry dug out a small Polaroid which contained the message which haunted him to his day.. He showed her.

Leela couldn't believe what she saw, it was disbelieving but all so real.. Her mind went numb, bottom lip trembling, .

"This…" She looked at him, finger pointed at the small stupid ages figure. "You… Did that for.. me?"

Fry stared at her blankly, unemotional. He sighed.

"Yes.." He nodded "From the moment I saw it, I knew I never tricked you. I knew that was the reason to why our wedding day was real." He rubbed his temples. "But you would of never believed me if I showed or told you back then. Knowing you years ago.." He had started to tremble. "You just would of spat it back in my face and go and hook up with some other asshole that would of treated you like a used sponge. Im sure good ol Chaz spawns a memory."

"Oh god, Fry.." Stumbling her words. She wanted to reach out and hold him, hug him.. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. "Im soo sor…" He raised his hand, cutting her off.

"No, actually you know what Leela?" He said glaring towards her savagely "I always thought you would of given me a chance in the first place, instead of some half assed moron who would stand you up leading you to run to me to cry on. And after everything i've done for you.. As I said!.. You take everything I do for granted!" He continued as tears were streaming down his face, He noticed that Leela was doing the same. "That opera for example, I thought you would finally succumb to me but no. We had to continue being friends, plus you didn't even bother to contact me or see me when the company closed down just after it." He was now angrier than before, but also surprised that Leela didn't become angry or violent, she was in enough shock to break down crying.

"Or remember that bus accident a few years ago." He continued, pointing straight at her. "Two weeks I was in hospital, Two fucking weeks!" He stepped closer to her

"Even after Lars passed away." He continued, his anger waning. "I tried my hardest just to at least gain some of maturity you longed for, and from what Bender and Amy have told me. I have! And I will always remember the day of when just before we flew into that wormhole, you finally tell me those 3 words Ive been longing to hear from you my whole life."

Fry rubbed his red eyes, he had enough, he wanted to go home. Toning his voice down, the aggression was still present. He carefully placed the polaroid back into his safe, before shutting both doors. He turned back towards Leela. Her eye welled.

"But you know what Leela? We could of both been happy together, living somewhere together, maybe have a child on the way or something. But no, you just couldn't stand being with me. You really are a heartless bitch after all."

He turned towards the sliding door and left the locker room not even bothering to look back at her, he knew the outcome of her expression if he did. Either way he couldn't just simply go back in there after all that.

_'Well Fry you dickhead, you really fucked things up this time with her. You can think again about proposing to her, or to being in love with her again, even being her friend. She hates you now no doubt after what you just said to her... Oh my god, what have I done?!' _

He hoped no one else heard him yelling but unfortunately in that matter, there was one who took to the espionage of eavesdropping. And for who as a fact isn't important now. Outside a storm had brewed up in the city of New New York as the clock had struck half past six.

Fry let out a huge dismal sigh. He clocked off work by placing his thumb on the pad, thus displaying his work details of the day, week and also month. However this took no interest in viewing them tonight.

_'I should probably leave.. Oh man..'_

And so he did.

She sat there… Waterfalls of tears streaming down her face… Leela couldn't even believe to the slightest that her friend.. Her best friend.. The person whom she deeply loves.. Would yell at her like that.

'_Now I know what it feels like to be yelled at by the one whom you adore and love... I feel so awful. Fuck!.. So this is what Fry felt like after all the times I did the same to him. Oh god, what have I done? Should I believe him? I have to talk to him.'_

Leela stifled a sob before she lost it.

'_Was it true? Did he really write that sort of message. Did he move the stars, just for me?'_

A sheer wave of pain claused her head. Faint spells of images clouded her vision, although it was impossible to make it out. Moods and feelings enveloped her body of sheer love, happiness yet also confusion. Its close to recall. Her hand clutched her forehead.

_'It seems so real I can almost make believe that it did really happen. Although at the same time I cant. Fry's talked about the message before. Countless times too. Maybe he was right, I would have been so happy if I trusted him. Our whole world could have been different for just the two of us. He would of matured, learned, loved me... But I didn't give him a chance.'_

She reigned out of her day dream as she heard Amy upstairs swearing.

Leela groaned while forcing herself off the bench. She put on her jacket and signed off.

"Time to leave."

'_I'd rather use my time for crying at home'_

"Bender! Wheres my beer?! Did you drink it!?"

After the little yelling episode not even an hour ago. He needed something full strength, he really needed something to temporarily numb the emotional pain he had just caused. Fry for that matter decided to skip dinner and just drink all through the rest of the night.

Bender casually smoking one of his well crafted and expensive cubans, without word opened his chest compartment and took out a six pack of lo-brau beer which Fry noticed deviously.

"In here, keeping it chilled"

Fry took one and opened it before Bender even un hooked his from the pack

"Shit Fry" Bender sighed. "Look man im all for you and Leela. But you didn't have to go off at her like that."

Fry grunted, and shot a cancerous look at Bender. Not surprised that he was listening to the yelling episode earlier.

"I rather not talk about it tonight." Fry lied, taking multiple mouthfuls.

As Bender heard them earlier. Fry knew that Bender would hopefully listen and sheer some reassurance back to him. He couldn't bear the fact of what he did to Leela, hopefully he would just let it all out and make himself feel somewhat better to himself. He was sure that Amy wasn't in the mood for a late-night hologram chat with try since she's probably busy with Kif back on earth after a lengthy doop mission.

Fry was Amy's first stop for talking about personal issues and vice versa. Whenever She had a problem with Kif, or he had a problem with Leela they would usually hang out on the phone or together just to get some reassurance of their current lapse of issues and drama. Figuring that Amy deserved some time alone with her Fon-Fon-Ru, Fry couldn't care less if Bender wasn't willing to care. He was never a good listener, nor someone who was reassuring.

Fry finished his first bottle, and tossed it on the coffee table in front. He sighed. And procced to grab another one, before he would talk to Bender. He was sure he better let something out soon otherwise knowing Bender, it would be time to go out again and spend the night.

The robot threw his finished bottle across the room landing in the garbage dispenser. He stood up and sighed, puzzling Fry.

"Well I'm outta ere Fry, cya later meatbag."

Bender said before unreluctantly moved towards the front door. Fry was confused. Bender pressed the pad and the front Door swished open.

"Wait.. What? Where are you going?"

'_Oh great… I just had to jinx that.'_

Bender turned and threw his arms in the air. Fry lost is train of thought. He expected that answer anyway.

"To, Partay! Whoo!"

'_Heh, typical Bender...'_

Noticing Fry's solemn expression, Bender had second thoughts.

'_Oh boy he seems really down. Ill see if he wants to come so I don't look like an asshole.'_

"Awww do you wanna come Fry? Bender will cheer you up, come on man forget about Leela for one night. We'll go out and drink till dawn! Waddasay!?"

Usually Fry wouldn't even hesitate to agree to Benders night out offers. Even if they always seemed to end in disaster to matter if it were at the police station thanks to Benders mischief, or Fry somehow lying naked ontop of the statue of liberty.

Fry let out a small 'heh' taking in a mouthful of alcohol.

"Not tonight Bender, have fun for me."

Fry turned away and stared back to the blank TV.

"Well.. Okay, bye!" Was all the impatient robot had to say.

Bender quickly then turned and left shooting down the hallway before Fry could get up and lock the door.

He surveyed the apartment, the couch was a mess, Benders beer bottles scattered on the floor.

So once again tonight Fry was left alone and miserable. Not that he doesn't mind the peace and quiet from time to time (last night for example). This was different.. He really wanted to just talk with someone, to tell them what had happened just moments before.

Fry still wanted Leela. Plus his beer was done, time for another.

'_Oh Leela… Im so sorry. I still love you, I need you badly.'_

The crackling sound of a freshly opened bottle of alcohol was audible. Fry sculled the long neck in less than a minute. The alcoholic effects numbed his mind leading towards more and more thoughts of Leela.

'_But I cant.. Not after what I just did. I don't deserve you anymore, I treated you like crap. And you hate me now.'_

A Trail of Tears streamed his face.

Fry slowly then drank and cried for the rest of the night. Although he managed to do all the simple hygiene traits before finally just before midnight, it was best for him to stay home from work tomorrow as he didn't want to see or deal with Leela just yet.

'_Fuck it.. Stuff going to work tomorrow..'_

The clock struck one hour before midnight and Fry slowly and tiredly drew himself up from the cheap tatted sofa. Reminding himself to throw it out as soon as possible.

It was never comfortable for him and Bender. But in the entire 11 years since Bender stole it, it was definitely something that was better than nothing.

"Lights out!"

The apartments lights donned black. And the moon was once again shining brightly across the Exquisite New New York city.

Walking into his bedroom, he discovered that Bender had listened to his vinyl collection again. But Fry didn't have the courtesy to pack them. He simply pulled over his bed covers, flicking on the electronic bed heater which was done in an instant. Swiftly passing out before his head hit the pillow, however his thoughts remained negative.

'_Leela.. Forgive me. Please'_

Blackness entrailed his vision.

"Leela?!"

He awaited a reply. There was no light, no noise. The only physical contact was in fact the cold flat surface of the floor.

A distant high pitched blood curdling scream suddenly arose. Immediately he knew who's scream that was.

"Leela! Where are you!?"

She continued to scream. In fact, she screamed in pain. She was in fact being tortured.

He started running, he knew where to follow the noise.

"Fry! Help me….. Ahhh!.."

The pain was unbearable, sonic lasers pointed at her in random places. The pain occurring was not externally but internally and fatally. She was close to death, she knew it and he knew it, although he tried to absent the thought from his mind.

"Don't give up! Im coming! I cant see but im coming! Don't you give up on me baby!"

As her voice became croakier and softer. The running became sprinting, his heart quickened while hers slowed, she as on the brink of death while he was more aware than he ever has been.

"Plea..se.."

He found her. And thank god just in time too. She looked a wreck. Pale, sweating, nauseated, all the symptoms that could kill you were all there.

"Leela? Hold on"

He unhooked the laser cuff locks and disengaged the 'torture device'.

Lifting her into his arms, he knew to act fast before she might even give up.

"Don't you die on me now."

Tears streamed his eyes. He noticed that she was crying too.

"I need you Leela. Without you I'm nothing. I love you. Don't leave me!"

He stopped, it was hopeless. There was practically no where to go. He rested her on the ground.

"Just hang in there honey."

They looked into each others eyes.

Leela emitted a small smile before she vomited blood. She painfully gasped for breath.

"You're gonna be fine. You hear me? You're gonna be just fine."

She wasn't fine, they both knew it. Her vomited blood clung everywhere, her tank top soaked in it.

Her vision was fading, Fry couldn't believe this was even happening to him. He couldn't bear it.. He kissed her.

It was short but sweet, she let out a little smile and so did he.

Leela's hand caressed Fry's cheek.. This was it.. She gave a quiet cough.. Stifling a deep breath she managed to let out..

"F..ry.."

That was her last word and breath... He had nothing left anymore.

December 28th, 3013

The moon shone brightly in the cold city. The silver ball was close enough to earth for one to reach out and touch it. Familiar settlements and occupants were all so fast asleep however.. There were a few who weren't...

The clock struck 1:20am, And the snow grew heavier just enough to obscure the naked eye. The small light rigid freight van from the previous night hovered outside the window of apartment 00100100 but only this time there was work to be done.

It was warm inside however.

Now that the time was correct and Bender was nowhere nearby. An extra occupant was brought in to assist in the kidnapping.

The Van engine was left to idle. Peering inside the bedroom window. The dark figure looked around and saw Fry lying motionless In his bed.

The figure then activated a laser object emitting a red beam, temporarily turning the window into a fine misty vapour.

"This is him. Help me get him to the van."

Fry heard and knew that something didn't feel right. He shot awake immediately.

It was dark, but the makeshift silhouettes of the three figures told Fry that something was seriously wrong.

Fry shot out of bed towards the door to the main closet area. Pushing one of the figures onto the floor knocking down his record shelves with it.

He knew Bender wasn't home so he had to act fast.. But how?

Unfortunately one of the intruders was already one step ahead of Fry by locking the bedroom door remotely prior to the break in. Fry's capture was a painful and unconscious one. It was hard to see but at the last moment a sudden swing of a bleansball bat caught his attention swinging at his legs. The blow was severe and Fry fell to the ground, before another swinging blow added to the pain. His leg was severely broken in two places. Fry screamed in agony.

"What the fuck do you want!? Who are you!?"

The darkness swooned upon him, as his vision was hazy Fry could barely make out the three occupants. One stood closer to him, kneeling down.

Fry winced.

"Mr. Phillip J. Fry. We know who you are and know of a little paradox that we are also interested in."

He raised the bat high, and Fry closed his eyes prepping for the hard hit about to come.

"We'll have time to talk later on… Meanwhile…"

The impact knocked Fry unconscious.

The capture was successful and the men drove into the cold snowy New New York night.

Nibbler however wasn't... He was 15 minutes too late.

The universe was now in great danger. The confinement of the time button which Fry and Nibbler in fact knew.

Leela would soon know too.

7:30am  
Apartment 1i

The Snow was heavy throughout the frigid Winter Morning, showing no signs of calm outside.

A familiar acquitted sting fully awoke Turanga Leela, the piped alarm from the clock was fully set to a jolt that prevents the timely slow process of awaking from a slumber. And to regain consciousness in a matter of a split second. This was one of Leela's favourite features of her place. Accordingly, she had the stinger set to a higher level to average, because she never reigned the ideas of 'waking up' on work days. Occasionally the weekends were to her Freedom and she would leave the machine off, thus not interfering with her relaxation.

Leela dressed and peered outside her Window. It was going to be a long day.

L :"I don't know, It seems like this state of mental depression Fry has… Has changed him, for the better. Its like he has those parasite worms again, even if he doesn't. But as much as I love it, I can't bear seeing him in this state. "

L: "Do you think it will be a permanent fix though. I mean his maturity even if he reigns out of his depression?" Leela sounded hopeful, her hands clutching towards her heart.

N: "It will be." Leela's tension eased off. "But if you don't mind me in bringing up a old friend Leela." Nibbler paced back and forth, continuing. "When Fry was Lars, his depth of the world and his maturity was caused by spending 12 years back from the year 2000. His depression spiked a slow change. He lived his old life without you and without any of us.. until he discovered his Paradox self. And in the amidst of it all…"

L: "And he spent a further few more in the Head Museum until he.. reconciled with me.. Why just didn't I see it sooner? Fuck what have I done to him, All of him!..."

N: "But in contention." He continued "Because as you know, Fry lacks the Delta Brainwave. And in fact that he knew about the Professors Time Button, It maybe true about all of his knowledge of this frozen world. Fry maybe in fact was right. And to another possible theory which we need to look into furthermore, Fry may have prevented a possible time loop paradox. From Professor Farnsworth's first idea of the time button. And to when he reset the global clock"

N: "Let me show you something before we move on."


End file.
